Night after
by dashofcinnamons
Summary: One-shot. From the wedding to the night.


**Title:** Night after

 **Author:** fuulilac

 **Fandom:** Bleach

 **Pairing:** Hirako Shinji x Sarugaki Hiyori

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Word count:** 3610

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

 **Summary:** One-shot. From the wedding to the night.

 **Author Note:** This is not Shinji and Hiyori's wedding. Just want to remind you before you reading.

xXxXxX

Hiyori growled under her breath, "Fucking wedding."

Really, Ichigo and Rukia's wedding had no fucking deal with her. Why should she come anyway? Well, because a shithead had insisted her coming, and his way to tell her to come was pretty persuasive (Damn his attraction, not that she would admit that out loud).

"You shouldn't wear that frown. It doenst' suit that the dress." Lisa dressed casually.

"I don't care about the fucking dress." Hiyori spatted, crossing her arms irritatedly.

To an idiot's expectation and demand, Lisa had "helped" her do the make-up and dressing for the other idiot's wedding. Hiyori felt like being violated, bare under others' eyes as she was thoroughly washed until she was clean and her skin felt so soft and silky. Her face was masked with some stupid make-up, and her nails were cut and shaped evenly. Even her hair wasn't left, which was through Lisa's nearly hour help (of course, Hiyori had to struggle a long time), and now it fell obediently around her face.

Even though she was still scowling, the blond Vizard looked rather femine and pretty at the moment, the result of the whole afternoon worth the personal beauty care. Her hair ứa out of its usual pigtails, with her healthy, glowing complexion had softened her usual aggresive and defensive attitude that she wore around, effectively alter the appearance of a feisty brat to a lovely young woman. That the light make-up combined with a change of hairstyle and clothes could change the female Vizard, making Hiyori look incredibly cute and eyecatching, though she was in such a foul mood at the moment.

They were both in Kuchiki mansion for Ichigo's wedding, and the ex-Shinigami hadn't seen the others anywhere.

"Oi, Lisa, do you see Hiyo ..." Damn hage. Hiyori cursed and turned around to see a surprised Shinji. His mouth parted slightly in marvel, his eyes windening imperceptibly as he looked at her.

Hiyori was wearing a white sundress that bared her shoulders and settled over her petite figure, ending just above her knees and showing her slender legs. The dress fitted around her small butt and emphasized her tiny waist before flowing down her hips in a slightly flared skirt, and she looked extremely lovely in it. The golden strands of her hair brushed out till they shone, and even the pins she usually was out of sight.

Moreover, her features were glowing with the black eyeliner added accentuating her large, orche eyes, her already long lashes further emphasized by the use of a mascara brush. He was glad to see nothing had been done to conceal her adorable freckles and her small, pink lips glistened most temptingly from the transparent gloss, which seemed like the only hint of make-up she wore.

"Hiyori." Shinji breathed out, unable to take his eyes off her, and that one word said everything. Hiyori, who had been simmering with agitation for the whold afternoon, was immediately caught up by the expression on his face that all her anger quickly subsided. However, her nervousness seemed to take control of her, and she acted in the only she knew when she was nervous.

"What the hell are you looking at, hage?" She snapped at him.

He didn't come up with an answer when Ichigo roughly pulled at his arms with a frustrated look on his face: "Come on, Shinji. The wedding is soon, and I need you over there." He tucked at Shinji's arms, and completely dragged the Vizard on tow. Shinji could only say to her before leaving: "Brat, wait at the door after the wedding."

Hiyori pointed a finger offensively and yelled: "Don't order me around."

xXxXxX

Hiyori pushed him against the wall of the dark hall. She did want to do this to wipe off the smirk on the dickhead's face. The wedding was over, and she was waiting at the front door for him, though she grumbled all the way. The dickhead didn't say anything to her when he arrived, just looking at her thoroughly, which made her confused and uncomfortable. As she started yelling at him, he pulled her in for a kiss.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her up against him, forcing her on her tiptoes to accomodate to his action. Before she could react, he was already bending down and kissing her hungrily. Hiyori's knees went slightly weak at his lustful, dominating assault, and she opened her mouth to kiss him back eagerly, straining against him with reciprocating desire. A pitched little moan escaped her tongue swiftly past her lips to stroke him desirously. And ... he pulled away.

She let out a growl at his action, and he smirked knowingly.

"Well, well, isn't this adorable Hiyori." He teased hafl-heartedly, half-seriously.

"I. Am. Not. Adorable. And hage, come down here and finish what you started."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "You have to take it, darlin'."

And that was the reason for their position now.

Hiyori opened her mouth and slicked her tongue over a spot high on his neck. He stilled against her, and she smirked. She flattered her tongue and dipped in again, a slow deliberate path over his pulse. Before she knew what she was doing, she hummed in apprecitaion. Her mouth came down on him again, and she inched her way up his neck, sliding the tip of her tongue along the edge of his jaw and marvelling at the way his breath had changed. She knew her effect on him, and she knew he was turning on. But damn him when he didn't give her what she wanted. This action was wreaking complete havoc on her own body. She was so hot that she felt like she would combust. Her hands slipped over to the expanse of his shoulders and moved to the base of his neck, holding him steady as she eased her way up to his ear, the action made her pull him down, and he easily commanded. She nuzzled beneath the damn perfectly straight hair of him that sometimes she envied so much and flicked her tongue over the bottom of his ear and all but ached to draw the lobe into her mouth for a long slow suck. She pictured herself nibbling at teh freshy bit, soothing with her mouth as she lifted herself up and down his body. The image was so trong that she let out a small but breathy moan. He completely went still, and she was so tired of this whole seduction action.

She pulled out of him, though reluctantly. The smirk on his face had frozen, but she didn't care right now: "Baldy, if you don't do anything, then I ..."

She couldn't finish her threat as his hands came tangling in her hair and yanking her to him with a low growl. She was so stunned that it took her a moment to realize what was happening. The earlier composed man was finally taking action, kissing her and she was sinking into him and angling her head to deepen the contace. His lips moved hungrily over hers, and his arm banding tightly around her waist as if he couldn't pull her close enough. His others hand was sliding up her legs, his strong fingers wrapping around her thighs. She gasped at the feel of him touching her, and he pulled back enough to see her face flushed with passion and kiss swollen lips. He lowered his head and pressing a searing hot kiss to her lips, dragging a soft moan from her throat. The sound pulled at him, instantly stoking that simmering flame inside his body into a raging inferno. He knew he wasn't able to control himself for long, and he was always the voice of reason in their relationship. Maybe they should get out of here before they got too carred away. Although she might not care about her face, he had his postion to keep.

Withdrawing, he found her eyes hooded with desire, and before he could suggest they leave, she was tugging him back and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. A low growl rumbled in his chest at her action, and he slid impatiently his hands up her bare legs. God, he wanted her. It took him everything he had to push away from her, and damn if she didn't try to follow him. He didn't whether to curse or groan with satisfaction, but he was certain neither was going to help this situation.

xXxXxX

By the time they reached his private quarters, he was damn near out of his mind. Her hands and mouth hadn't stopped the entire way, and there had been moments he hadn't been sure he'd make it. He was positive his cock had never been so hard in his life and every step he'd taken had jostled her hot core over it.

He was almost blind with lust as he pushed throught the door to his room, and barely managed to get the door shut before he was pushing her up against the wall. His mouth came down on hers in a fierce kiss, his hips pressing her tightly against the flat surface behind her as he lifted his hands over her dress to her breasts, and slightly massaged it. She drew back with a gasp at his frenzied action, her cat eyes lighting up with heat as she grabbed his shirt and yanked at the fabric in desperation. Within seconds, his shirt was on the floor. Before she could protest (as if she would), he ripped the dress from her body. Shinji mused, he had always wanted to do that since they became officially and she let him touch her. Though he should say sorry to Lisa later.

His head dipped down, he drew a pert nipple into his mouth through the fabric of her bra, and giving it a long hard suck. She arched into his touch, a breathy moan shooting its way up her throat as she pushed her breasts further into the wet heat of his mouth. Her hands thrusted into his hair, her near frantic fingers tugging at the long blond strands.

He drew back to look at the hard nipple transparent through the bra, and Hiyori let out a moan at his leave. He smirked, there was no denying that it thrilled him. He loved this sensual side of her, which she only showed him in just some particular situations, like this (remind you that he was her lover, and was still being violated by her if she had chances – she always had). And this was something he never wanted anyone to know but him. She could only surrender to him. She was his, and he was determined to keep it that way. He didn't think he could stomach the though of another man seeing her like this. It set his blood to boiling point. Already he could fell a growl rippling up his throat, some primal need to mark her luscious body.

He reached for the clasp of her bra and undid it expertly, then drew his attention back to her breasts. He gaved her nipple a sharp pull, and the reaction he got from her was far from displease.

"S-Shinji...", his name shot from her mouth, a plaintive cry for more that had him grunting with satisfaction.

She was easily turning him inside out, and he loved every scene of it. He loved those delicate hands clutching at him and those hot pants slipping from between her parted lips. He could feel her heat against him, smell that intoxicating scent of arousal drifting up from between her legs, and he knew he'd never want another woman the way he liked her. Or exactly, the way he loved her.

With a low hum of anticipation, he slid his hands up her legs, relishing in the way she whimpered and writhed around him. He edged the way up and slipped beneath the silk panties that probably Lisa forced her to wear. He ran his hands over her tempting backside, giving each round cheek a squeeze as he thrusted against her and gave her breast another pull.

Once more, he drew a ragged gasp from her as she tugged his hair almost painfully, aching her back in an attempt to get closer to him. His hips pushed forward again, grinding his erection against the soaked fabric of her panties. His actions stirred a moan from her mouth, and her legs tightened around his body, causing him to growl with barely restrained lust.

Her fingers flexed in his hair, then drew his mouth away from her breasts even as he rubbed himself across the centre again. She whined, frantic hands leaving his hair to reach for the panties. Her motions jelly, she began tugging it down, but became frustrated when she could move it no further than her hips, due to someone's hands and body.

"Please", she pouted and winced, and the sound of her desperate plea shot heat straight to his groin, and more than anything, he wanted to be inside her.

xXxXxX

Lifting her up, he reached for the snap of his pants, his mouth crashing down over hers. He'd never need someone so much, and as she moaned into his mouth and strained against his hard body, he knew once would never be enough.

His pants dropped to the floor with a soft thud, his underwear going after, and then he finally brought himself up between her legs. She drew bach from his mouth, her lips parted breathlessly as she gazed up at him through hooded eyes. He held her gaze as his hands closed around her hips and thrusted up into her.

"Oh", she gasped.

Her head held back, her hands clutching his shoulders, and he was certain he'd never seen anything so incredible. He wanted to spend the rest of the day like this, force as many sexy moans and breathy gasps from her as possible until their body was too weak to move.

But even now, he could feel his body betraying him. She was too blessedly wet, too fucking tight around him, and he didn't have a damn clue how long he'd last. He'd wanted her for too long time, and she had stirred him up so much today. Those devasting lips, her tentative touches, and that agonizing walk back home had banded together to rob him of his usually impressive stamia. She was quite effectively demolished his control, and now he was like a pathetic teenager ready to drop his load only moments inside her delicious warmth. With that insulting thought in his mind, he firmed his resolve. He refused to go out lilke that. He was going to damn well fuck her like a man.

He'd wring her body of every ounce of pleasure there was to be found, and even then, he wouldn't stop. He'd push her to her limits, make her scream out for him over and over again. He'd play with her voluptous body until she longed for no one but him. By this time this day was through, she would be his.

His promise resounding in his head, he drove up to her wet heat and nearly cursed at the incredible sensation of her gripping him so tightly. She felt so good around him, so damn good, and he wondered how long he'd last. How long he'd be able to tamp down his own need, when she finally came with her gorgerous body rippled and constricted around him?

Gritting his teeth, he rocked into her core, his hips driving him up with more force than he'd normally give, but she didn't seem to mind. Her body clamped down on him as she uttered incoherent words that he could only make out his name. It excited him to hear her her whimper at his attention, and that enticement unraveled his already frayed discipline.

"Fuck", he grunted, pressing her to the wall as he slammed into her quaking depth. He exacted a punishing pace, one he had no intention of using during their first time together, but she he done something to him. She'd destroyed his ability to think. He could only feel, and right now, there was only her. There was just her loud pants sounding in the room, her legs wrapped so snugly around his hips, her breasts brushing so temptingly with his chest, her silken core rising and falling over his body.

Abruptly, her breathing changed, the quick puffs of air turning into a cocaphony of harsh panting. Her body trembled, and he winced as her channel narrowed. His traitorous body was all but straining to let go, but he fought it down. He wouldn't go before her.

She clung to him desperately as she climbed her peak, her nails cutting into the flesh of his arms, but he couldn't give a damn. He could barely hold himself together long enough to watch his beautiful hellion fall apart. It was all he could do to keep up this rough pace while staving off his end.

She was just too intoxicating, and he was well and truly addicted to the sweet flavor of her. One drink was all it had taken, and he was a goner. He was hooked.

Just when he was sure he could take no more, her seized around him, her walls collapsing over his cock so tightly that he cursed. Her mouth fell open and out came the most garbled but equally gratifying version of his name he'd ever heard. That was all he needed to let himself go, and with a snarl of satisfaction, he drove up into her slick sheath once more. His release was quick and overpowering, easily the most intense he had ever experienced, and with his sharp still buried deep inside her quickening centre, he slumped against her heaving form. He could feel her heart racing in ther body, and he grinned as a deep sigh left her mouth.

After somewhat of catching his breath, still holding her close and still inside her, Shinji started walking back to his bedroom in hope of a night with cuddling and sleeping with the girl he loved. However, life was not very empathy with empathic with him. Hiyori pushed him away right when she realized his intention. He was startled, stumbled backwards, and both of them suddenly felt empty when he slid out of her body. Hiyori, who was held high on her lover's torso, now fell on her butt and let out a girly squeal unlike her usual self, but quickly composed herself and snapped at him: "What was that, baldy?" Clearly, her good mood in the sex had disappeared with his "petname" was spit out like that.

Shinji scolwed, but amusement evident in his voice and twinkle in his eyes, "I must be the one to ask you that question, brat. You pushed me away after the amazing sex I gave you. You hurt my feeling." He mocked with a "painful face".

She had stood up after the embarrassisng scene she herself caused for both of them earlier. Even though the light was off, but with the dim light of moonlight streaming into the room through the window, he could see her face flushed a deep shade of red. To hide her shame, she stood straighter, one hand on hips while the other pointed accusingly at him and stuttered, "A-a-amazing my ass."

He couldn't complain of the view though her words weren't very... nice (she was always like that, he didn't evn know why he was surprised, but she was his). Her hair was now messy, tangled, falling over her shoulder and covering most of her upper part. Her face flushed, she was still somehow panting slightly from their earlier "activity". Long, slender legs stretched out under her, and the evidence of his "crime" to her with the mixture of both her fluid and his seeds now was running slowly down her legs. He smirked in front of the whole nice scene of her body, though he started to feel himself harden against his own will (not that he mined, he still wanted to be "violated" this particular way by her).

"Your offer was very open, brat, and don't worry, I'm always at your survice."

Was it possible that her face was even redder? As Hiyori, she would probably-

-smack.

"Ouch", Shinji covered his face, lying flat on his back after receiving a smack from his lover. Hiyori sat on his stomach, her two hands clutching his shoulders, a scolw plastered on her face. He had to admit that she looked so wild and fierce that he was being so turned on. Adn the problem that she sat on his body and shook him and let her core rub at his, well, didn't help him subside his want.

He caught her hands before she could do anymore injuries to him. The action made Hiyori startled, there was a few time he stopped her normal beating him, but she convalesced by kicking him and throwing insults: "Hage, let me go."

He rolled them around, pining her legs under him by his and still holing her wrists tightly. Shinji leaned in, let his breath ghost over her face. Hiyori quieted immediately, realized her postion. He smirked and huskily whispered in her ears: "Well, brat, I did intend to let you go once we settled in my bed, but then, some other matters had surfaced which we need to finish right now. As my lover, it's all your responsibility."

Hiyori could only shudder involutarily, moaning lustfully into his mouth.

 **Fin.**

xXxXxX

Last but not least, thanks for reading!

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please review if you like this fic!


End file.
